Turn For The Worse
by DemonKingRaizen
Summary: KAgome Finds Her Self At The Mercy Of A God Who Seeks The elimination Of Five Beings.And She Can't refuse.Pairings Undcided.YuYuInu


Giggles I dunno why but I feel giddy!

And so I am doing something unexpected and writing a NEW STORY!

(enter reviewers for Shadow Of The Past' with pitch forks, torches, sickles, pencils, and homework...) AAAAAHHHH !

(Raizen rocks back in forth in a corner)

Disclaimer: STOP IT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE Oc'S!

and a few cruddy songs...

Chapter 1 (hides)

A girl with raven black hair gazed around her surrounding.

Sapphire blue eyes rimmed in chocolate brown searched the room.

She knew not where she was.

All she knew was it was cold, it smelled grotesque and she wished nothing more then to be back in her room wrapped in her blankets drifting in a dreamless sleep.

But that was not to happen, a booming voice filled the room, frightening the girl.

"Kagome Higurashi..." She blinked the sight shining in her face suddenly, when her eyes became adjusted enough she saw a figure standing in the middle of her only escape, a big figure.

It slowly, and in only a few steps was in front of her.

She suddenly felt like a canary in a cage. And the grin flashing in the darkness did nothing to quell her fears...

Koenma suddenly shivered a bad feeling rising in the pit of his stomach.

He glanced around him trying to locate the feeling, but he couldn't pin point it, it wasn't here, that only caused more fear.

Securing his bandanna he began to head towards a familiar apartment.

He knocked on the door blue door lightly his sneaker clad foot bounced nervously as he dug his hands in his pockets to fiddle with his pacifier, sure ever since he had begun hiding from his father he had switched to filtering his energy into a tooth pick, though it looked ordinary Kurama had crafted it out of a special Reikai sealing bark grown in Makai, its original purpose was to absorb the Reikai leaving an opponent defenseless, but in his case he used it to store his energy, he knew how to retrieve it at any time, and the fact that the wood got stronger with the more Reikai helped.

He kept his pacifier for sentimental reasons, it was the only thing he had left to remember his mother by...

A groggy Yusuke opened the door his hair was mussed and clothes were disarrayed.

When he noticed whom it was his chocolate eyes filled with curiosity, his slightly heavy brow lifted in curiosity.

"Hey Koenma what are you doing here?" He mumbled incoherently.

"I got a bad feeling..." Okay Yusuke was awake.

"You came here over a vibe?" Yusuke leveled a glare.

Koenma gave him one of his own.

"Yes, its not like you have a life..." Koenma pointed out.

Yusuke grumbled about stupid infantile teenage Reikai princes' before opening the door.

Koenma stepped inside the mildly furnished apartment.

It was surprisingly clean.

Yusuke sat down on the couch waiting for him to take a seat.

He did, across from his former worker, and his current and first true friend.

There was a moment of silence both willing the other to start the conversation, Yusuke cracked first.

"So what is this vibe about?" Yusuke was never one to beat around the bush.

"I have a feeling its my father, I think he is up to something, and it is definitely not good."

Yusuke seemed to tense at the mention of Enma Daio.

The former detective had to bite back a growl at the reference to the king of Reikai.

"What does he want?" The toushin all, but growled.

Koenma's eyes seemed to glaze over in thought.

"I would give a good guess, but the thing is some of the ogres I have working there, especially George have been reporting strange energy, at first I thought nothing of it, but as they grew, I can't brush it off, the reason I didn't take immediate action is that once a millennium, the reikai's energy will start to morph and change, along with all the security the barriers, it is to keep thieves whom try to get in to a surprise, but it only lasts a 24 hour period, this has been going on for a few days."

Yusuke looked Koenma over before coming to a decision on what to say.

"So, what are you planning to do?" He asked

Koenma gave him a nervous look.

"I don't know, if this is something my father is working on...no one will be able to enter without alerting him..."

Yusuke groaned.

"So we are pretty much screwed..."

Koenma looked contemplative.

"No...I think I have an idea of what he is planning."

Yusuke gave him a glare.

"Though I would never thought he would have sunk to this..."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

Koenma raised his head.

"All we can do is keep our energy hidden and hope its not what I think it is..."

Yusuke growled.

"Koenma...You know of all people I won't sit and wait around-"

He was cut off.

"I know...but what he is planning isn't something you can rush head first in..." Yusuke gave him a glare.

"especially if she participates willingly..." Koenma mumbled the last bit to himself but Yusuke heard it, but kept quiet.

George walked stiffly down the hall, though when another ogre past he would make light conversation, trying not to seem out of character, as Prince Koenma had told him.

He may act stupid, yes, and he may not be all that smart, but he knew when danger was happening. Part of being an ogre is that you have an extreme 6th sense for danger so that they could start heading for the hills before it occurred, it was their self preservation technique.

Run away before there is need.'

This was the motto of the ogres, that and don't mix toner with ink'.

Though his instincts screamed for him to turn tail and hide, he continued on.

It was his duty, having sworn him self to loyalty to Prince Koenma, the future king of Reikai.

Even though Koenma had stated for him not to get in extreme danger or if possible none at all.

He said I don't want one of my best idiots getting caught in this.'

George had felt so happy that Koenma cared, that he had hugged the prince, resulting in a large bruise to the head for the blue ogre.

George was brought out of his musings by a piercing scream.

It brought shivers up his spine, and for a moment he contemplated turning tail, but a strong hand gripping his shoulder prevented that notion.

He tried to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

He was turned around so fast he nearly lost balance.

When he saw the face of one of the SDF he gave a small mouse like squeak.

Recognition flashed through the SDF's eyes.

"Your one of Koenma's lackeys." He stated. George shook his head and in a small voice stated "N-no! I-I work for E-Enma! I'm evil see?"

And George gave a weak evil laugh.

The SDF member quirked an eyebrow at the act.

George was sweating bullets now.

"Look, I won't report you...if..." He looked around quickly.

George looked the man over.

His eyes flashed a bit in relief, but then went back to terror at the if'.

"The mans dark beady eyes fell on him.

His wild blue hair gave him an ominous look, at least to George.

The man removed one of his silver loop earrings he glanced around his eyes fell on George's stack of important' files.

"These are blank, aren't they?" George shook his head.

The man gave George a blank stare.

He flipped open a file and it revealed blank paper.

"Do you have a pen ogre?"

He asked picking up a piece of paper. George shook his head. The man sighed.

He took the needle of his earring and pierced his skin making a large enough hole he wrote in his blood on the paper. when he was finished he wrapped the paper around the earring and handed it to George.

"Give this to Koenma, do not open it, do not attempt to read it. When you give this to Koenma, make sure he is with Urameshi. Tell Koenma it is from Jiro (jee-row) he will probably be reluctant, but tell him he must read it."

George nodded. Taking the letter and earring. As George scurried away his mind nearly exploded with thoughts.

Why would the SDF try to make contact with Koenma?'

What was so urgent?'

Did it have anything to do with that scream?'

What would make one of Enema's most trusted men go against him?'

He quickly made his way to Botan, he needed her to take him to Koenma.

Koenma jumped at the sudden knock on the door.

Yusuke sighed and opened the door, to say he was surprised to see George and Botan would be an under statement.

"What the hell? is this a spirit world crash out?" He asked.

He let the two in with a bit of grumbling.

George spotted Koenma and immediately gave him the letter.

Before Koenma could read it though George stopped him.

"Prince Koenma this letter is from Jiro..." Koenma's eyes widened.

He looked down at the letter, and within it was the tell tale silver earring.

"why did he send this?" Koenma asked.

"Who is Jiro?" Yusuke asked.

Botan answered.

"He is one of the Spirit Defense Force. You should know him, he was the one who sent you back to Makai, he said gave you the advice to never come back..." She stated.

Yusuke's eyes flashed in recognition.

"Oh yeah, I remember him."

Koenma unfolded the letter, what surprised him next was that it was written in blood.

"Ogre? Did you see him write this?" Koenma asked.

George nodded.

"Is this his blood?"

"Yes Prince Koenma he used his earring though break his skin."

Koenma nodded and read the letter.

He paled at what it said.

AH! DON'T KILL ME! IT WOULDN'T GO AWAY TILL I WROTE IT! Tell me should I continue or not, ya don't have to I just sort of think its ...original...  
Sexily Rawr AKA Raizen


End file.
